guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cancerius Aquatis
Hey, just want to say Welcome to the wiki =) feel free to make comments and edits to pages. als use the this is a minor edit button if you save a page. If you want to edit a certain page more than 1 time you should press on show preview or else you are cluttering recent changes. have a good time on the wiki --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 07:40, 17 January 2007 (CST) Leave your sign at the end of a text by typing 4 ~'s. Also you can make a unique signature. User:Cancerius Aquatis/sig and just copy and paste some wiki codes you like. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 07:42, 17 January 2007 (CST) ok. thank you for the info. Cancerius Aquatis 07:45, 17 January 2007 (CST) signature testCancerius Aquatis 07:47, 17 January 2007 (CST) test 2 [[User:Cancerius Aquatis|'Cancerius Aquatis']] 07:48, 17 January 2007 (CST) In the box "Custom Signature", place the text [[User:Cancerius Aquatis|'Cancerius Aquatis']], and check the box "Raw signatures". Then create the page User:Cancerius Aquatis/sig with your signature as you would like it to appear (for example, mine is located at User:Sigm@/sig). --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 07:49, 17 January 2007 (CST) Show Preview Please use the Show Preview button and then add some new text, or in Dutch: Toon Wijzigingen. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 05:30, 18 January 2007 (CST) Smoke Trapper Yoyo alles, goed? Als je wil kan je mijn trap ranger testen en kijken of ie goed is. Als je dat zou willen doen, graag. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 11:10, 17 January 2007 (CST) Userboxes Here are a couple of userboxes you could use: thanks, i'll put them in immediately. BTW what is that tiger doing there? [[User:Cancerius Aquatis|'Cancerius Aquatis']] 05:24, 19 January 2007 (CST) That's just a userbox I stole from someone without thanking him :P --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 08:07, 20 January 2007 (CST) Handy userbox fr u --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 05:39, 11 February 2007 (CST) Double Trouble This wiki is getting scarier and scarier... see my user page to watch what i mean.. Tomo 11:07, 17 February 2007 (CST) yeah, this is pretty funny...[[User:Cancerius Aquatis|'Cancerius Aquatis']] 07:22, 7 March 2007 (CST) Hey :) —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 13:22, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:21, December 1, 2010 (UTC)